Lights Out, Rekindled Flames
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: A night of unexpected lovemaking has unexpected consequences


Lights Out, Rekindled Flames

This is my response to my own challenge on the Power Outage in the Northeast. Enjoy.  
  
TITLE: Lights Out, Rekindled Flames Prologue/?   
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, FYouWWF@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com  
RATING: PG - 13 for now.  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE (Not too much {at least not to what I usually write}, but it IS wrestling so there will be some), ADULT LANGUAGE.  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: Everything current up till SummerSlam with the exception of the fictional houseshow (yes I know the WWF wasn't anywhere near the Northeast tonight, but it serves the purposes of the story. Also the outage occured late at night instead of 4PM).  
SUMMARY: The consequences of unexpected lovemaking in a darkened arena can be deadly. It can also move two people to reunite. (those two will be revealed AFTER the prologue). This is my response to my own Power Outage challenge.   
DISCLAIMER: Vince owns everything except possibly the Power companies :-)  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net. Anybody else ask and it's most likely that I'll let you have it.  
  
_Lights Out, Rekindled Flame  
  
Prologue  
  
_  
_Damned blackout! _The man thought to himself and he tried to scrabble down the halls of the darkened building. There was a joint house show in Uniondale when suddenly the power went out. There had to be at least a hundred other people were searching around in the dark like the man. He'd been going to see a ringrat, supplied by Bischoff to relieve some tension before the show when the lights went out. Vince McMahon had decided that everybody would stay where they were until the power came back on.  
  
He groped along the walls finally coming upon a doorhandle to, what was hopefully his lockerroom. He opened the door and cautiously stepped inside. When he heard nobody else's voice, he assumed he was alone and shut the door.   
  
As he stepped further he smacked up against a smaller person who had probably been trying to get out of the lockerroom. He noticed that it was definitely female, probably the right type for the ringrat he was waiting for. He bent down to kiss her, noting that after fighting for a few seconds, she started to respond in kind.   
  
His last coherent thought was that the touch of the woman was eerily familiar but he pushed that aside as he and the woman slid to the floor.

*                 *                                                            * 

_Damned blackout, damned Vince, _the woman thought to herself as she found herself stuck in the lockerroom getting ready for a match that Vince had signed for her personally when the lights went out. One of the production aides had somehow managed to find his way to her lockerroom to inform her that Vince had ordered everybody to stay where they were until the power came on. The woman muttered several different kinds of curses at THAT proclamation.  
  
She finally decided that since the power was off and that her match was more than likely not going to happen, that she would try to find her way out of the arena in the darkness. She was about halfway to the door when she smacked against somebody's bare chest. It took everything the woman had not to scream out in terror for she didn't know who it was that she'd ran into. She was about to back up to find away around the person when the man bent down to kiss her roughly.   
  
She recognized his touch and kiss immediately and for a few moments fought against it. It was dark and he probably didn't realize who he was kissing and it could be a very bad scene if and when he DID realize who he was seducing. Then she stopped and let her body and its instincts take over. It'd been so long since he'd touched her and she'd been incredibly lonely since the day he'd walked out of her life. If for one more night she had him inside her, she'd take the change of his angry words and recriminations later.  
  
Those were the last thoughts she had as she and her former lover slid to the floor.  
  
Okay, I'll leave my audience to figure out who the former lovers are. Chapter One should be written soon.  
  
Juliet3:16 (Proud American)


End file.
